Following Granger
by SparksCrimson
Summary: Draco Malfoy decides to follow Hermione Granger during a Hogwart's drill into the Forbidden Forest.
1. Chapter 1

An exercise on my present-tense writing!

Everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Review if you are inclined to :)

* * *

Draco Malfoy is utterly annoyed. There is another drill going on, Hogwarts has been doing this sporadically ever since the rise of Voldemort became known. Did they really need to practice calmly heading to their dormitories while the Professors charmed protective barriers over them? The first years enjoy them because they got out of class, but to Draco Malfoy it was an annoyance, a waste of time. He knows they couldn't stop the Deatheaters if they did invade the castle. He is taking a piss when he hears the charmed voice of Dumbledore reverberate throughout the castle:

"_**Students a precautionary drill is now taking place, please return to your respective dormitories led by your house prefects immediately." **_

Dumbledore's message repeats as Draco groans, he shakes himself off and zips himself in. He leaves the bathroom, but washes his hands and inspects himself before. Draco isn't vain; he just controls how he presents himself. He doesn't want to hide out in his dormitory while the other Slytherins converse and socialize in the common room. It bothers him, being locked in his dormitory without being able to leave. He hates having no control.

He sees many students going one direction; so he decides to go the other. He adjusts his Slytherin tie more comfortably around his neck and walks down the empty corridor. Now the question was, what to do with his hour of free time?

His quandary answers itself once he turns the corner and sees Hermione Granger walking briskly ahead of him.

_Damn, it's a sin for a mudblood to have an arse like that._

He thinks as he inspects her. His eyes trail down her black stocking covered legs. He thinks of how he would like to slowly peel them off to reveal her smooth skin underneath. He would also like to trail his mouth down them, leaving his pure-blooded kisses behind.

_If she wasn't a mudbood, I would be on that like Goyle on a cupcake. _

He closes his eyes and says, "Mmmm."

Granger hears this and turns sharply.

"Malfoy?" she questions and stops walking.

"Granger. I see you're ditching the drill. Tsk. Tsk. Those two baboons you call friends must be worried, I hear they can't function without you," he says as he walks toward her.

"Where are _your_ baboons?" she retorts.

"In their respected cages."

"Oh well, you better get back to them."

"Nah."

Draco Malfoy stares at her and smirks. Yes, _that smirk_, he is absolutely positive how good he looks when he does it. Granger rolls her eyes.

"So you're going to follow me then?" she says.

"No, you just happen to be going the same direction I'm going." He pushes past her, reveling in the brief touch of their shoulders.

"You're a proper git, Malfoy."

"I'm just proper."

His lips curve up into a…smile? Yes, a brief smile, when he hears soft footsteps behind him.

"Where are you going?" she says. Draco notices her quick looksee to his lips and back to his eyes.

_She wants me. _

"Outside this damn castle. I need some fresh air," Draco responds.

"You can't! That's where I'm going."

"Then I guess we're going together."

_I wonder if she likes my slicked hair. I quite like it. _

They walk awkwardly side by side for a bit.

_I gotta put this down in my diary, uh…journal I mean. _

"Can't you just wait here for a bit until I get a head start? Then we wouldn't have to be in each other's presence," she says.

"Do you think _you_ could order a Malfoy around like that? Pfft. Granger, you're a crazy, odd, bushy-haired, " Malfoy says and whispers at the end, "beautiful witch."

"What was that?" Granger asks.

"Nothing, now go away, you're bothering me," he responds, he actually wants her to stay, but he could never say that.

"I'm not going anywhere," Granger states as she crosses her arms and glares, and they continue to walk outside of the castle, down the steep steps that lead to Hagrid's hut.

Draco shrugs, _Reverse psychology really does work. I have to tell her not to kiss me one day, and a 'seriously, do NOT touch my penis. Do not!'_

Draco begins to chuckle at his thoughts. Granger notices.

"What's so funny, Malfoy?"

"Being in your presence humors me."

_And also causes a certain part of my anatomy to harden. Just a bit! I can control myself. _

"Then leave!" Granger pushes his shoulder. Draco pushes her back.

_A little lower and to the left I could've touched her breast. That supple, perfect hand full of a breast. _

"Haven't you heard that you have to know your enemy in order to defeat them?" Draco says.

"You're trying to know me?"

"Yes."

"In order to defeat me?" Granger raises her eyebrows.

_Sexually defeat you, if you want me to be more specific. Maybe I should try to be, dare I say it, nice to her? _

Draco Malfoy clears his throat, "You know its been drilled into to me, not to like you, but you're not that bad," he confesses.

_Good job, Draco!_

Granger cocks an eyebrow and stays silent; apparently she wants to hear more.

"You're the only person who can compete with me academically in this school, so that says something. Haven't you noticed I stopped calling you 'mudblood'?" he questions.

"I did," she responds, "and I've noticed how taciturn you've been lately."

"I prefer the word brooding," he says and adds, "So you've been watching me, Granger?"

"Yes, like you said, you gotta know your enemy in order to defeat them," she responds.

They reach the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Draco halts and Granger turns around.

"Scared, Malfoy?" she says as she unconsciously drags her fingertips down the length of her wand.

Draco gulps.

_I'm scared of how turned on I'm getting by that. _

"No, actually that's where I was going all along," Draco says.

_I hope to see her Forbidden Forest, if you know what I mean. _Draco thinks as he follows Hermione Granger.

* * *

A/N: Please review if you feel inclined. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I took forever updating this, my apologies!

Everything belongs to JK Rowling, of course.

* * *

"Why did you ditch the drill?" Hermione asks. Draco Malfoy brings his eyes up from her swaying skirt that conceals her bum to him.

_Damned piece of fabric. _

He closes his eyes and imagines his pale fingers dragging across her soft skin.

"I think everybody knows if the Deatheaters invade Hogwarts, I'd be alright," he says. He feels his face becoming somber and changes it to its usual stoic expression.

_But you won't be. _

She turns around, "You don't look like you feel alright."

Draco responds with a raised eyebrow. He follows her until the tall trees surround them.

"Why did you ditch the drill, Granger?" he asks.

"I just felt like walking somewhere, to be alone," she says as she turns and glares at him.

Hermione walks toward a trunk of a tree and leans against it.

"Why would it lead me here, and with you no less?" she says.

"What?" Draco asks.

Hermione's eyes glimmer and she covers her mouth quickly, extremely out of character to Draco. Draco groans at the thought of his realization.

"You're under the influence of liquid luck aren't you?" he says.

"Not exactly, it's a different sort of luck. According to Ginny, instead of being a force to shape lucky circumstances for the drinker's benefit, it does something else," she says. She scrunches her eyebrows and crosses her arms.

"What does it do?" Draco asks, beginning to become enticed. He feels his Adam's apple move as he gulps hard.

"It supposedly leads you to the next person you're going to have sex with," she laughs, "but apparently it doesn't work because I'm here with you!"

"What?" Draco's mouth hangs open.

"It's absurd, isn't it? I almost hexed Ginny after she told me she slipped that bloody potion in my pumpkin juice, but I guess I have nothing to worry about."

Hermione pulls at her dark grey jumper, "It's quite hot, isn't it?"

She tugs on it a bit more before she decides to take it off, and then she loosens her tie. Draco loosens his.

"I thought I felt different, but I guess it was the classic placebo effect," Hermione says, looking a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, that damn placebo effect," Draco says as he nears her.

"Of course this would happen to me, getting a botched potion. Ginny told me its called _Liquida Irrumabo_, which is Latin for liquid," Hermione's mouth goes agape with her hesitation, "…liquid _fuck_."

Draco laughs. _My day is just getting better. _

"Tell me more," he says to her.

"Well, my first assumption was that it makes the drinker lose their morals, and that they find the next person that would be willing to satisfy them."

"That's called alcohol Granger," Draco informs.

"Whatever Malfoy, I thought it was that. But the potion doesn't just lead you to a random person you see, it leads you to the person you would have gotten it on with eventually. It also has male _and_ female contraceptives built in. For once it's a potion that doesn't put the weight of protection on the female, but to whoever drinks it."

"It's the best potion I've ever heard of," Draco says hypnotically.

"Are you mad? It's cheating yourself on the build up, those sweet moments that lead you to eventual copulation," she says. She then sighs and looks up at the trees.

"I think it's brilliant, it lets you skip all the bullshit little games," Draco says.

"You're such a romantic," Hermione says sarcastically, "Well _I_ like those bullshit little games," she says.

"I can tell, you're playing at one now." Draco moves closer to Hermione, her posture gets straighter and she looks at him anxiously.

"What?" she says.

_That potion wasn't botched, I can feel it in my bones. _

"Why are you so sure that the potion failed you?" he asks.

Hermione raises her chin, "It did fail! I'm absolutely positive, it has a notoriously short span and I'm in the middle of the Forbidden Forest with you, with all other guys far away in the castle."

"Exactly my point," Draco says, he touches Hermione's hand. She pulls it away quickly and exclaims, "It can't be! It's so absurd!"

"Why?" Draco presses.

Hermione bites her lip as she ponders and it makes Draco ache for her, an ache he could feel manifest itself on other parts of his body. She turns around and whispers something to herself, and turns quickly toward Draco.

"Close your eyes," Hermione says. Draco does as she commands. He feels his blood pulse at his neck, and could hear his pumping heart in his ears. The anticipation is tantalizing, he knows she is close to him because he can smell her flowery scent, the clean smell of her skin, the same skin he would like to ravage with his mouth. He feels her hot breath against his cheek. "Wouldn't you be offended by it?" she questions.

"Try me," Draco mutters, eyes still closed.

His lips slightly part when he feels Hermione's lips upon his own, _a perfect fit_. Lust envelops his body as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. Her soft nose drifts across his, he hears a soft moan of pleasure that comes from her sweet throat, and he opens his mouth to allow for their tongues to clash… but then she pulls away.

Draco opens his eyes and sees Hermione blushing and speechless.

"I…" she begins to say before Draco interrupts, "Stop analyzing it," he says as he leans forward and catches her lips again. They pull away from each other and Draco sees something in Hermione that he has never seen, desire.

"Take your clothes off Draco," Hermione says.

"I am happy to oblige, _Hermione_." Draco Malfoy begins to undress. His heart beats faster as he watches Hermione take her button front shirt off in one fluid motion, ignoring each button. He could feel his dick practically bounce as her skirt dropped to the ground.

They stand across each other in their black undergarments.

_We're meant to be. _

"You first, Draco," Hermione says.

Draco almost feels embarrassed before he drops his briefs. Hermione's eyes instantly look at Draco's erect penis, then back to his gaze, he smirks.

_You want it badly. _

Hermione stares at him intensely as she unclasps her bra and lets it fall to the floor. Draco's hunger to touch Hermione reaches its peak when he lays eyes on her perfect, pink nipples.

_I want those in my mouth, now. _

"You have beautiful nipples," Draco says.

"You do too," Hermone says before she yanks her panties down and with a swift flick of her foot, sends them flying away from her naked body. Draco looks at her vagina, _meticulous like her schoolwork. _

Hermione grabs Draco's hand and leads him to lie on the ground, and then she climbs on top of him.

The rush of blood into Draco's penis feels unbearable while he waits in anticipation to be inside her.

_Please, please, I want to be inside of you._

Hermione plunges down onto him, and the feeling of being inside her floods Draco senses.

_I've wanted you for so long. _

Draco grabs Hermione's supple breasts and explores her skin, his hands trail down her back and find themselves holding on to her bucking hips_. _Draco inhales sharply at the feeling of it, the deep, satisfying carnal pleasure that is sex. The sounds of their bodies meeting, over and over again. Their primal grunts and groans, that unified yearn to satisfy each other sexually, but in a crevice of his mind he thinks, _would she want me after? _

Draco Malfoy sits up and kisses Hermione as she continues to grind against him, eliciting moans from the both of them. He kisses her with ardor, on her face, her neck, her breasts. She ferociously responds to his kisses, and her whimpers of pleasure bring a smile onto Draco's face.

"Hermione," he says.

Hermione responds with a kiss to his temple and a soft kiss to his closed eyelid.

Draco feels himself ascending to the peak of his pleasure and inhales sharply, nothing else in the world matters at this moment because he is with Hermione Granger and she is about to make him come.

"Granger!" he moans aloud in his orgasm. Hermione grabs onto Draco's shoulders with her last thrust against him, then she lowers her head and her hair falls onto Draco's face, then she looks at him.

"That felt good," she says, with a satisfied tired look upon her face. She gets up and starts to put her strewn clothing back on.

"That's it?" Draco questions, "not even a post-sex cuddle?"

"The drill is probably over by now, I can't be late for Ancient Runes." Hermione ties her Gryffindor tie.

Draco drifts toward her still naked and wraps his arms around her.

"I'm glad your ginger friend did this. Can you imagine how long it would've taken naturally for you to realize you wanted to screw me?" he says as he kisses her neck.

"Put your clothes on, loverboy," Hermione says.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wants to reach out and grab Hermione's hand as they walk the empty corridors, but he resists. Then he hears the sounds of other students walking toward them, the drill apparently over. Soon enough they are surrounded by other Hogwart's students. In the distance he sees Ginny Weasley's red haired head bounce up from the crowd.

"Hermione!" Ginny says as she bounds toward them. Hermione anxiously smiles.

"Well who was it?" Ginny exclaims. Hermione is quiet, Draco smirks at Ginny when she notices his presence. Ginny looks at him with a confused expression.

"Why are you with him?" she says to Hermione.

"You see Ginny," Hermione begins. Draco sees the redhead's eyes bulge.

"Not Draco Malfoy! Hermione, tell me it wasn't him!" she says.

"I couldn't control myself Ginny, it's your fault anyway! This never would have happened if you hadn't secretly given me _Liquida Irrumabo_!"

"Liquid Fuck," Draco says with a nod.

"Shut up!" Ginny says and turns to Hermione, "How would I know that was going to happen with _Malfoy_! Oh Merlin!" she wails as she walks away with her hands on her face. Draco turns to Hermione and grazes her cheek with his thumb.

"I will be seeing you again," he whispers in her ear. He walks away and other students part for him, he smiles, _Thank Merlin for Liquid Fuck. _

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading! Please review if you want to :)


End file.
